My Life Would Suck Without You
My Life Would Suck Without You by Kelly Clarkson is featured in Sectionals, the thirteenth episode of Season One. It is sung by the New Directions, with solos from Finn, Rachel, and Tina (on the album version). Though not as loud as in the show, Finn's voice can be heard in the studio version during his solo with Rachel. In the episode version, Rachel is leading the song as a solo with a small part by Finn. It is the final song of the episode. The song is performed for Mr. Schuester at the end of the episode. The Glee Club reveals to him that they won at Sectionals, displaying their trophy. During this song, Will realizes how close he is to Emma, whom has decided to resign as the guidance counselor. He rushes down the hallway and finds her about to leave. Will and Emma share a kiss for the first time as the song comes to an end. After this, the scene cuts as the episode comes to an end. Lyrics Rachel: Guess this means you're sorry You're standing at my door Guess this means you take back All you said before Like how much you wanted, anyone but me Said you'd never come back But here you are again Rachel with New Directions (New Directions): 'Cause we belong together now, yeah Forever united here somehow, yeah You got a piece of me and honestly My life (My life) would suck (Would suck) without you Rachel: Maybe I was stupid for telling you goodbye Maybe I was wrong for tryin' to pick a fight Rachel and Finn: I know that I've got issues But you're pretty messed up too Either way, I found out I'm nothing without you Rachel with New Directions (New Directions): 'Cause we belong together now, yeah Forever united here somehow, yeah You got a piece of me and honestly My life (My life) would suck (Would suck) without you Tina: Being with you Is so dysfunctional I really shouldn't miss you Tina and Rachel: But I can't let you go, oh yeah Tina with New Directions: La la la la la la La la la la la La la la la la la La la la la la la Rachel with New Directions: 'Cause we belong together now, yeah (Rachel: Now Yeah) Forever united here somehow, yeah You got a piece of me and honestly My life (Rachel: My life) would suck (Rachel: Would suck) without you (Rachel: Without you... Yeah...) 'Cause we belong together now, yeah (Rachel: Together now) Forever united here (Rachel: Somehow), yeah You got a piece of me and honestly My life (Rachel: My life) would suck (Rachel: Would suck) without you (Rachel: You) Trivia *This song was sung in the third episode of the second season of The Glee Project, ''which is Vulnerability. *Throughout this performance numerous dance moves are performed which were performed in previous episodes. Examples include: Quinn, Santana, and Brittany performing their dance routine from ''I Say a Little Prayer from Showmance; Kurt, Tina, and Brittany performing their dance routine to Single Ladies (Put a Ring on It) from Preggers; the girls do the thigh slaps from Tina's I Kissed a Girl; Mercedes on top of the chairs, just like in Hate on Me; and the girls doing the movements from Push It. It also features the boys doing moves from It's My Life/Confessions Part II and the girls doing moves from Halo/Walking on Sunshine. Also at one point in the performance Rachel and the boys wear the cowboy hats from Last Name, as well as Brittany's hair flip from Hairography. *Tina's parts are often mistaken by fans as if they were sung by Santana, even though Santana didn't sing on the show until The Power of Madonna. Gallery Suckwithoutyou.png glee-mylifewouldsuck1.jpg IKAGMLWSWY.jpg MLWSWY.jpg my-life-would-suck-without-you-glee.jpg NDMyLifeWouldSuckWithoutYou.jpg WillRunning.jpg CloseupWillEmmaKiss.jpg WillNEmmaKissG13.jpg GLEECoverMyLifeWouldSuckWithoutYou.jpg MyLifeWouldSuckWithoutYouNewDirections.png 1x13-Sectionals-rachel-and-puck-9432694-1280-720.jpg S01E13 - 04 - My Life Would Suck Without You - 04.jpg tumblr_m2wp7wLOfk1qdj1gmo1_500.png imagesCADXEJR4.jpg 259px-Quinn-and-the-cheerios1.jpg 6faberritana.gif Tumblr lkja32BViv1qguho5o1 400-1-.gif Tumblr ml3kngPzAq1qlujrso2 500.gif GleeCast-MyLifeWouldSuckWithoutYouP.jpg Tumblr mlx4xwFEof1qlujrso11 r1 250.gif tumblr_mbk5w7jEga1ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_mbk5w7jEga1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_mbk5w7jEga1ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_mbk5w7jEga1ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_mbk5w7jEga1ra5gbxo5_250.gif tumblr_mbk5w7jEga1ra5gbxo6_250.gif tumblr_mbk5w7jEga1ra5gbxo7_250.gif tumblr_mbk5w7jEga1ra5gbxo8_250.gif BrOTPMeme UT8.gif tumblr_moklqbzHtd1r2aexjo1_250.gif Beautiful UnholyTrinity3.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by Finn Hudson Category:Songs sung by Tina Cohen-Chang Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 2 Category:Glee: The Music, The Best of Season One Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season One